Tendre Voyou
by Meikoow
Summary: Imaginez Fairy Tail à notre époque, sans magie. Natsu rentre en 1ere avec ses amis et s'apprête à profiter au mieux de sa scolarité. Sauf qu'un délinquant Yakuza dénommé Zeleph, en terminale, semble prêt à tout pour lui pourrir une nouvelle fois l'année... d'une façon un peu plus différente..? (NaZe) Dark!Zeleph School fic
1. Prologue

**Étant donné que je suis plus à fond dans les chapitres de Blackout (One Piece), j'avancerais moins sur ceux-là, je pense. Mais bon, on verra comment ça se déroulé :3**

**Vous aurez peut-être vu le clin d'oeil au manga Beelzebub, avec le nom du lycée... héhé !**

**BREF. Commencons par le commencement... **

* * *

><p><em>~ PROLOGUE ~<em>

"- Bonne rentrée à tous."

Le directeur avait fait son speech pour la cérémonie d'entrée du lycée Ishyama. Tout le monde était réunis dans le gymnase et avait écouté jusqu'au bout les paroles lassantes et ennuyantes du minuscule vieil homme sur l'estrade, debout sur un escarbot.

Il remercia une dernières fois les élèves de l'avoir écouté (à moitié) et donna la place à celle qui a eu le maximum de point à l'examen d'entrée, une dénommée Levy. Tandis qu'elle prenait place devant le micro, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses semblait plutôt agité, au milieu de tout ce monde.

Il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

"- Arrête de gesticuler !" s'écria une jolie blonde du nom de Lucy à côté de lui.

"- Je cherche Gray ! Il est toujours pas là."

"- Pourquoi tu le cherches, c'est son problème s'il est en retard, nan ?"

"- Tu comprends pas ! Hier soir moi et Gray on s'est bourré la gueule en jouant à des jeux vidéos pour marquer le début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Un moment Erza est venue pour récupérer son portable qu'elle avait oublié quelques heures plus tôt et elle nous a dit que si l'un d'entre nous se montrait absent aujourd'hui, elle nous réserverait une correction spéciale…"

Natsu fit le dos rond en déprimant, repensant à la manière dont elle avait sortit ces derniers mots. Ils en avaient eu des frissons.

"- S'il était chez toi, tu l'as pas réveillé, ce matin ?"

"- Si, trois fois, même. Il marmonnait encore quand je suis sortit en courant. Mais je crois qu'il a fini par se rendormir, ce con !" s'exclama Natsu en serrant les poings.

Si Erza déchainait sa colère sur lui à cause de ce crétin, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. La dite Erza était de l'autre côté du gymnase, concentrée sur le passionnant discours de Levy. Natsu avait encore une chance. Si gray se montrait tout de suite, ils avaient une chance de passer une journée normale…

Puis soudain, son regard se figea. Il avait rencontré les yeux d'un autre garçon, un peu plus à l'écart. Il était entouré de personnes plutôt effrayantes que tout le monde connaissait. Lui aussi il était connu. Il s'appelait Zeleph. Les élèves savaient qu'il était Yakuza. Et la plupart d'entre eux connaissait bien son côté tyrannique… Combien d'élèves ont dû changer d'établissement juste à cause de ce mec ? Il les provoquait, les poussaient à bout, les martyrisaient. Il ne vivait que par ça !

Natsu le savait bien. Dès son entrée en seconde, l'année dernière, ce gars s'en était pris à lui. Bien entendu, l'adolescent ne s'était pas laissé faire, mais du coup ça avait encore plus amusé le jeune mafieux qui s'était pris d'intérêt pour la provocation envers Natsu.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges le fixait depuis un bon moment. Quand Natsu avait croisé son regard, il avait dessiné un rictus qui cachait d'innombrables intentions malsaines. Le garçon aux cheveux roses déglutit.

Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos…

* * *

><p><em>Ça plait ? Ça plait pas ? Dites-moi tout ! :3<em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà ! Premier chapitre ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le présenter alors... bonne lecture et Enjoy ! :D**

**Et merci pour les premières review, savoir que ça plait me rassure ! J'espère pouvoir toujours vous faire plaisir à l'avenir. *u***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lycée Ishiyama.<em>**

Les classes avaient été réparties, les groupes se formaient et les discussions s'accumulaient. La classe de Natsu était particulièrement bruyante. Et ce n'était pas à cause de certains qui parlaient entre eux, non. C'était à cause de deux personnes.

Ces deux-là, qui se supportaient comme la nuit et le jour. Qui ne cessaient de se battre pour des trucs inutiles. Oui, vous savez de qui je parle…

« - Enfoiré ! » lança Gray en attrapant Natsu par le col. « - Tu m'as pas réveillé du tout ce matin ! »

« - Ta gueule ! J'ai même dû te donner un coup de pied dans le cul pour te forcer à te bouger ! »

Les deux garçons avaient une énorme bosse sur la tête. Gray était bien arrivé, tout à l'heure, dans le gymnase. Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Les élèves commençaient à sortir. Et Erza était postée à côté de la porte. Quand Natsu allait pour sortir, et qu'il vit la jeune fille, bras croisés, face à Gray qui tremblotait, il se retourna aussitôt pour sauver sa peau. Sauf qu'Erza l'avait agrippé par le col, le regard brillant et dangereux : « - Où tu vas, comme ça ? » lui avait-elle dit.

Et du coup, les voilà avec cette bosse qui venait de leur pourrir leur début de matiné. Des fois, Natsu se demandait si cette fille n'était pas plus cruelle que ce garçon yakuza… Mais il se ravisait très vite, se disant que la manière dont Zeleph le traitait était de loin plus malsaine.

« - Asseyez-vous. » fit la voix du professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la classe.

Les garçons se calmèrent, sans pour autant cesser de se regarder de travers. Lucy soupira. Ils n'avaient pas du tout changer…

« - La prochaine fois tu bois tout seul. » murmura Natsu à l'attention de Gray, assis à la table à côté de lui.

« - Me fais pas rire. C'est toi qui a insisté pour ramener des bouteilles d'alcool, je te rappelle. »

« - Natsu, Gray. Silence, je vous prie. » dit la jeune femme debout au tableau en souriant. Elle avait les cheveux longs et blancs et était pas mal populaire pour sa beauté, dans le lycée et aux alentours. Elle s'appelait Mirajane Strauss. Son frère enseignait ici aussi, et sa petite sœur était une élève également. Toute une famille.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis leur discussion reprirent.

« - T'étais le seul à mériter ce coup. »

« - La ferme, tu veux. C'est bon, t'es pas mort, non ?! » s'écria Gray, agacé.

« - Les gars, vous vous battrez plus tard ! » intervint Lucy, mettant son index devant sa bouche pour leur faire comprendre de se taire.

« - Mais c'est l'autre tête de saumon fumé, là ! C'est à lui de la fermer ! » répliqua le jeune brun.

« - J'suis énervé ! 'Faut que je me défoule sur un couillon inutile tel que toi ! »

« - Deuxième avertissement ! » prévint Mirajane, toujours en souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se ravisèrent. La tension entre eux augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se défiaient du regard. Lucy les traita de gamins avant de se remettre à écouter le professeur qui expliquait le programme de cette année.

« - N'empêche… » recommença Gray, moins tendu. « - Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est éradiquer toute menace. »

« - Comment ça ? » répondit Natsu, ayant tout à coup oublié leur dispute.

« - Erza. Il suffit de la battre à plate couture, et elle nous laissera tranquille. »

« - T'es fou ! Rappelle toi comment ça s'était terminé, l'année dernière ! »

« - Mais depuis, on a évolué, nan ? On pourra au moins lui mettre quelques coups ! Et à deux on aura plus de chance. »

« - T'as oublié que cette fille était un monstre ? »

« - Hé ! Si on bat pas Erza, tu pourras jamais faire face à Zeleph ! »

« - Je l'affronte quand je veux, ce merdeux. »

« - Arrête, on sait tous que t'as les jambes qui se ramollissent face à lui. »

« - J'ai pas peur de cet enculé ! » hurla Natsu en frappant sur sa table.

Tout le monde regarda dans leur direction. Lucy les fusilla du regard en les traitant d'abrutis. Mirajane garda son sourire…

« - Troisième avertissement. »

… Avant de les regarder d'une façon meurtrière. Natsu et Gray déglutirent. Ils avaient oublié qu'au bout du troisième avertissement, c'était presque la mort assurée. Mirajane se déplaça lentement vers eux, brosse à la main.

« - Ce… C'est lui qui a commencé ! » hurla Gray, frissonnant.

Il se prit l'objet en pleine face, que la jeune femme lui avait balancé. Natsu se leva, prêt à fuir…

Et une minute plus tard, la porte de leur classe s'ouvrit, et deux garçons furent projetés contre le mur d'en face, brutalement. Il s'agissait de Natsu et de Gray, qui agonisaient lentement.

« - Ça devrait être interdit… » gémit Fullbuster.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà en train de déambuler dans les couloirs, ayant été virés de cours dès le premier jour, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Ils se rendirent vers la cafétéria pour se prendre une boisson au distributeur, mais…

« - Oh, mec, non… » fit Gray en posant son pied sur la machine. « - Il est en panne. Bordel… »

« - Y en a un autre vers le club de kendo, non ? On à qu'à y aller. »

« - Laisse tomber. J'vais aller me reposer sur le toit. »

« - Tant pis pour toi, moi j'y vais. Et j'te rapporterais rien. »

« - Fais ce que tu veux. »

Et Gray commença à partir dans la direction opposée. Natsu haussa les épaules et se rendit à l'extérieur pour rejoindre le distributeur situé vers le club de kendo. Heureusement pour lui que Virgo n'était pas de surveillance, aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs, Gildarts qui bossait aujourd'hui, devait surement être en train de draguer en salle des profs.

Virgo n'était pas du genre à menacer les autres. Mais elle était assez spéciale. Sa façon de parler et de regarder les gens faisait plus penser à un robot. D'ailleurs, un petit malin qui a voulu vérifier si il n'y avait pas de corps en métal sous ses vêtements avait osé soulevé son tee-shirt à son insu. Mais il ne réussit qu'à se prendre un énorme coup de poing sous le menton, qui lui cassa deux dents.

Quand on lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, elle répondait simplement « légitime défense » et rien d'autre. C'était vraiment flippant…

« - Quelle journée pourrie… » fit Natsu en bâillant.

Il arriva au distributeur. Il inséra une pièce et s'apprêta à récupérer sa canette quand une ombre apparut derrière lui. Il se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir.

Il vacilla sur le côté pour venir tomber sur le sol. Des rires surgirent autour de lui. Sans même regarder, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Zeleph… » dit-il entre ses dents. Il leva les yeux vers lui, qui était debout à quelques mètres ainsi que ceux qui avaient l'habitude de l'accompagner.

Il y avait Laxus, un grand blond, cheveux en pics sur la tête. À côté, Fried, aux cheveux longs et verts attachés en bas. Pas très loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et longs, avec deux chignons sur le crâne était en train de ricaner. Minerva.

Celui qui se tenait aux côtés de Zeleph, avec les longs cheveux en pics noirs et aux nombreux piercings, se nommait Gajeel.

Les cinq personnes les plus redoutées du secteur. Ici. Devant Natsu. Et ils n'étaient surement pas venus prendre tranquillement une boisson pour discuter… Vraiment, quelle journée de merde.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » fit-il, serrant les poings.

« - On est venus te souhaiter une bonne rentrée ! » s'exclama Minerva, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine généreuse.

Natsu ne fit pas attention à elle, continuant de regarder le jeune garçon qui était la cause de tout ceci. Il se releva.

« - Tu veux te battre ? Viens quand tu veux ! »

« - Me battre ? » lança celui-ci, en souriant. « - Oh, non. Frapper une merde telle que toi serait une perte de temps. »

« - Enfoiré… ! »

Natsu se rua sur lui pour venir le frapper, mais Laxus apparut devant lui. Celui-ci attrapa son poing avant qu'il ne le frappe et lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa l'air un instant. Natsu recula, la main sur son abdomen.

« - T'as vraiment cru que tu pourrais me toucher, avec cette force pathétique ? » fit Zeleph, d'un air moqueur.

« - Te fous pas de moi ! »

Il se jeta à nouveau dessus. Laxus était toujours devant lui. Mais alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui donner un second coup, Natsu s'abaissa et lui envoya son poing sous le menton. Et alors qu'il croyait avoir réussi à l'immobiliser un moment, Laxus le chopa par son écharpe et le tira devant lui avec une force incroyable.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses eut le souffle coupé, à moitié étranglé. Il fut projeté directement contre le distributeur et l'impact fit un bruit sourd. Et alors que Natsu se relevait, Laxus revint à la charge pour lui donner un coup au visage.

Puis il vint le soulever par le col.

« - Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! » s'écria Natsu qui mourrait d'envie de le cogner. Et c'est ce qu'il réussit à faire, en envoyant son pied dans la figure du jeune blond. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, souriant de plus bel quand Natsu retira son pied.

Laxus le rua de coup pendant plusieurs secondes. Gajeel se mit à bâiller.

« - C'est ennuyant, il est trop faible. » dit-il, l'air ennuyé.

Natsu fut relâché. Il prit appui contre le distributeur, et lança un regard meurtrier en direction de Zeleph. Il cracha un peu de sang par terre et serra les poings.

« - Tu verras, sale merdeux. Cette année sera différente. Je t'écraserais. » fit Natsu, haletant.

Le silence s'installa, puis Zeleph s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant.

« - Différente, tu dis ? »

Il eut un léger sourire en coin. Natsu le regardait s'approcher. Il allait le frapper, maintenant ? Lui qui disait tout à l'heure que le frapper serait une perte de temps…

Il était arrivé au niveau du garçon blessé, mais ne l'avait toujours pas touché. Il lui agrippa l'écharpe, et le tira vers lui.

« - Tu as raison. Cette année ne sera pas pareille. » dit Zeleph, rictus au lèvres. « - Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, à l'avenir. »

Puis il se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Au dernier moment, il dériva sur le côté pour atteindre son oreille : « - N'est-ce pas… Natsu-kun ? » finit-il en chuchotant presque.

Natsu se figea. C'était quoi, ces menaces ? Elles donnaient froid dans le dos ! Il était si proche que c'en était déroutant. Puis il remarqua que c'était peut-être l'occasion de l'atteindre. Il prépara son poing pour venir lui donner une droite, mais Zeleph l'arrêta d'une main. Il recula, toujours en souriant, puis il finit par partir suivit de ses subordonnés.

Natsu resta un moment adossé au distributeur, histoire de se remettre de ce nouvel affront, et de cette nouvelle menace. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ça allait être pire ? Il prévoyait de le tuer, ou quoi !? Énervé, il se retourna pour frapper la machine.

Un petit bruit sourd se fit entendre vers le bas. Et Natsu réalisa qu'il y avait encore sa canette à l'intérieur. Il la prit, l'observa un instant, l'air pensif, puis il s'en alla en direction du toit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Gray en entendant la porte grincer. Natsu vint le rejoindre. Son ami était adossé à la grille qui les séparait du vide. Quand il vit l'état du garçon aux cheveux roses, il lâcha un juron.

« - La vache ! T'as été renversé par un camion ?! »

Natsu s'accroupit à côté de lui, ouvrant sa canette d'un geste automatique.

« - C'était pas un camion. » répondit le jeune homme avant d'avaler une gorgée.

Gray se tut. Il devina à peu près comment ça s'était passé. En même temps, qui d'autres pouvait faire ça, à part cette bande d'enfoirés qui se croyaient tout permis parce-que ce gamin venait d'une famille de malfrats ?

« - Si tu demandais à Erza de s'en occuper, peut-être que… »

« - T'es malade ! » le coupa Natsu. « - J'ai pas envie de perdre ma fierté, hé ! En plus, se faire protéger par une fille, c'est ringard ! »

« - Tu t'inquiètes seulement pour ça ? »

Natsu fit la moue.

« - C'est mon problème. Et je veux qu'il paye de mon propre poing. »

Gray soupira. Puis il se mit à sourire. « - Ouais, je comprends. »

Les deux garçons ne dirent plus rien pendant plusieurs instants.

« - Je jure que cette année, je finirais par le massacrer. » fit Natsu, le regard brillant de détermination.

Gray savait ce qu'endurait Natsu. Ce gars avait été trop têtu face à Zeleph. Plutôt que de faire profil bas et de laisser passer les provocations du yakuza, il s'était directement rué sur lui.

Ce mec était trop impulsif. Lucy et lui-même lui avait dit la même chose à plusieurs reprise, mais Natsu n'écoutait que ses impulsions. Et ça a fini par le nuire, au bout du compte.

« - Hé, tu me files un peu d'Oasis ? » demanda Gray, se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier éloigna sa canette de lui. « - Nan. » répondit le jeune homme à l'écharpe. « - T'avais qu'à y aller toi-même, tout à l'heure. »

« - Et finir dans le même état que toi ? Pour une canette, non merci. »

« - Voilà, alors maintenant tu te démerdes. »

« - Mais allez, sois pas radin, là ! »

« - Bat les pattes ! »

**_À suivre._**

* * *

><p><em>Pfiouh ! J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour essayer de rendre le premier chapitre intéressant... oui parce que comme souvent les premiers chapitres en disent trop peu... m'enfin voilà :3<em>

_Y a certains noms que j'ai écris selon plusieurs versions, comme Gajeel par exemple. Mais de toute façon c'est la même chose. Breeef ! Prochain chapitre dans la semaine je pense !_

_Des avis ? ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

**Voili Voilou, le chapitre deux. Bon, bah j'ai rien à dire là-dessus alors juste, bonne lecture et Enjoy ! d:**

* * *

><p>« - S'il te plait ! »<p>

Natsu et Gray étaient en train de faire une courbette face à Erza, qui les regardait sans rien dire, plateau en main. Ils étaient à la cantine et beaucoup de gens étaient réunis. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges et les deux garçons venaient de débattre sur un sujet spécial.

« - Hors de question. Je suis trop occupée en ce moment. » répondit la jeune fille sans aucune expression particulière sur le visage, mis à part celle de quelqu'un de sérieux.

« - Tu dois le faire ! T'es notre ainée, t'es obligée de prendre soin de tes cadets ! » lança Gray, en pointant un doigt vers elle.

« - C'est quoi ce règlement à la con ? Débrouillez-vous. »

Puis elle partit suivit des autres membres du conseils du lycée. Oui, Erza était la présidente. Et elle était en terminale, qui plus est. Avant de disparaitre, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés se tourna vers les garçons d'un air sarcastique :

« - Dommage pour vous. Réessayez une prochaine fois ! » dit-elle avec un joli clin d'œil.

Il s'agissait de Kana, une fille assez sauvage, de par le comportement et le langage en général. Mais elle était tout de même la trésorière du Conseil. Gray et Natsu serrèrent les poings, énervés. Ils ne purent répliquer, les autres étaient déjà partis.

Les garçons se rassirent auprès de Lucy et Levy qui se moquaient d'eux.

« - Bien sûr qu'Erza ne vous prendra pas comme disciple. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire avec deux idiots comme vous ? » fit Lucy, fière.

« - La ferme ! » hurla Natsu. « - C'est pour notre bien-être ! Sans entrainement spécial, on ne peut pas vaincre l'autre enfoiré et sa bande. »

« - Oh, donc vous avouez être faibles ? » dit Levy en mangeant tranquillement ses boulettes de riz.

« - C'EST PAS ÇA ! » hurlèrent les garçons en chœur.

« - C'est aussi pour un plan machiavélique préparé par mes soins… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses croisa les bras, d'un air fier. « - Dans toutes les histoires, c'est la même chose. Les élèves surpassent forcément leur maître ! Au bout d'un moment, ça veut dire qu'on sera capable de battre Erza, et donc, à l'occasion, de battre cet enculé de Zeleph ! »

Gray approuva d'un hochement de tête, fier également. Lucy et Levy soupirèrent.

« - Sauf que dans votre cas, il vous faudra au moins dix ans avant de réussir à écorcher Erza. » dit Lucy en haussant les épaules.

« - Répète !? »

« - Lucy a raison. Vous avez oublié que cette nana est forte dans tous les arts martiaux ? Même à l'épée c'est une vraie guerrière. Impossible à vaincre ! D'après vous, pourquoi Zeleph ne s'en approche pas ? »

Natsu et Gray se regardèrent, un peu confus. Non, ils n'avaient pas du tout oublié le fait qu'Erza était un monstre, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme possible. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, de toute façon. C'était soit ça, soit se soumettre à l'autre connard. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

« - Ha ! Vous serez bien surprises quand on sera devenus plus forts que la Présidente du Conseil ! » s'exclama Natsu en posant un pied sur le banc où ils étaient assis et en se pointant d'un revers de pouce.

Les gens s'étaient retournés, puis avaient ri. Lucy et Levy aussi, étaient en train de se marrer. Natsu regarda à droite et à gauche, embarrassé et agacé en même temps.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire ! C'est la vérité ! »

« - Oui, Natsu. On te croit. Maintenant descend de ce banc et mange. » fit l'un des élèves derrière eux.

Le lycée connaissait bien ce jeune protagoniste. Il était une sorte de fauteur de trouble à sa manière. Il ne créait pas des histoires. Mais en gueulant des absurdités comme celles-ci et sachant qu'il savait vaincre des petites frappes des lycées des alentours, à force, on le connaissait. Gray aussi. Et puis, il faut l'avouer, les deux garçons n'étaient pas mal du tout. Mais les élèves évitaient de les approcher. Non pas par peur -excepté le cas de Natsu qui était 'martyrisé' par Zeleph et sa bande- mais parce qu'ils avaient du mal à comprendre ces gars.

C'était comme s'ils vivaient dans une autre univers, impossible à atteindre, sauf pour certains. Ils ne comprenaient pas aussi comment ils pouvaient être aussi proche de la Présidente qui, elle, était DÉFINITIVEMENT IMPOSSIBLE à approcher. Mais il étaient bien loin de se douter que tout ce groupe, y compris Levy, étaient des amis d'enfance de très longue date !

Natsu se rassit sur le banc, mangeant comme un sauvage, l'air boudeur.

« - Je m'en fiche. Vous verrez, un jour… Vous vous jetterez tous à mes pieds. »

« - Compte pas sur moi là-dessus. » fit Gray, en mangeant de la même manière.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaque jours, Gray et Natsu venaient supplier Erza. Chaque matin, à son arrivée. Chaque midi, chaque soir, avant qu'elle parte. Ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier jour de cours de la semaine, le vendredi. Ils avaient encore été recalés ce matin.

Ils tiraient une tronche pas possible en sport, ne bougeant presque pas, alors que d'habitude les deux garçons s'affrontaient dans des challenges.

« - Ça va pas ? On dirait des zombies. » frissonna Lucy.

« - Pas d'humeur. »

La jeune blonde savait pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Roh, allez. Vous voyez bien que vous perdez votre temps. Inscrivez-vous à un club, non ? »

Natsu tiqua :

« - Comment ça, un club ? Tu veux qu'on aille s'entrainer à faire semblant de se battre avec des épées en bois, pour pouvoir vaincre ce Yakuza ?! » répliqua-t-il, l'air énervé.

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Cette semaine j'ai eu le droit à un croche-pied dans les escaliers, à des moqueries pendant qu'on me crachait dessus, puis ensuite, j'ai été ficelé, bâillonné et enfermé dans le local du gymnase pendant trois heures avant qu'on ne me remarque ! Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre épée en bois aurait pu faire contre ça !? Explique moi ! » s'écria le garçon, au bord de l'explosion.

Gray approuva encore avec un hochement de tête. Lucy soupira.

« - En attendant, on ne peut rien n'y faire. Concentrez-vous sur le sport d'aujourd'hui, peut-être que ça vous motivera. »

Gray grimaça : « - Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, avec du handball ? Huh ? »

« - Bah… » hésita Lucy. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis une ampoule s'illumina au dessus de sa tête :

« - Je sais ! Celui qui parviendra à faire le plus de buts aux matchs aura gagné le mérite d'être le disciple d'Erza. »

Les garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, avant de se fixer, puis de regarder Lucy à nouveau, le regard pétillant.

« - Oh… »

Apparemment, ils approuvaient l'idée.

Malheureusement pour Lucy….

Qui avait été tirée au sort pour aller dans les buts…

Qui, maintenant, manquaient de s'effondrer à cause des balles qui fonçaient dedans à la vitesse de l'éclair à cause de Gray et de Natsu.

« - HIIIIIIIIIII ! » cria Lucy, les yeux blancs qui sortaient de leur orbite, essayant d'éviter les balles. « - STOP ! ARRÊTEEEEEEZ ! »

« - Ha ! J'en ai mis 10 ! » fit Natsu, fier de lui.

« - Ah ouais ? J'en ai mis un de plus que toi, je te signal. »

« - Aaah ? » répliqua Natsu, le regard sombre.

Ils redoublèrent de puissance. Lucy était maintenant sur le côté des filets, plutôt que d'être à l'intérieur.

« - C'EST PLUS DU HANDBALL, LÀ ! C'EST DU DODGEBALL***** ! » se plaignit la blonde.

Puis une balle lui arriva dans le ventre, lui coupant tout le souffle. Natsu, qui venait de tirer, lâcha un juron. Non pas parce qu'il avait viser son amie, mais parce qu'il avait une fois de plus, manqué les buts.

« - T'es une merde. » lança Gray, sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ta gueule. La prochaine fois, je raterais plus jamais. »

« - Les gars… » gémit Lucy, dont l'âme était en train de partir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Erza ! » lancèrent Gray et Natsu à la sortie du lycée.

Celle-ci, qui était partie rejoindre un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs, se tourna dans leur direction.

« - C'est non. » dit-elle, sans prêter attention à leurs yeux de chiens battus.

« - S'il te plait ! On fera tout ce que tu voudras ! » hurla Gray.

« - Tes devoirs, porter ton sac, te remplacer aux réunions du Conseil ! Ou faire ta lessive, laver tes slips… »

Natsu reçut une branche d'arbre qui trainait par-là dans la figure. Puisqu'il était K.O. , Gray continua à sa place :

« - Tu peux pas nous abandonner comme ça ! Erzaaaa ! »

« - Dit. » lança l'homme au tatouage sur une partie du visage, « - Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« - Laisse-les. Ils finiront par abandonner. »

« - Gerald ! Persuade-la de nous aider ! S'il te plait ! » continuait de crier Gray.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, un sourire de pitié dessiné sur ses lèvres :

« - Désolé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la convaincre de quoi que ce soit. »

Puis la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges entra dans la voiture, suivie de Gerald qui prit le volant et démarra rapidement, disparaissant en un éclair. Gray tomba à genoux, l'air vaincu. Natsu se sortit de son inconscience au quart de tour.

« - Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? Où est Erza ?! »

« - Elle vient de partir. » lança son ami, de nouveau déprimé.

« - Dans ces cas-là, on a plus le choix. Il va falloir la forcer à se battre avec nous ! »

« - Et finir à l'hôpital pour un mois ? Non merci, ça ira. »

« - C'est un entrainement spécial ! »

« - Ouais, bah fais-le sans moi. »

Natsu et Gray commencèrent à s'engueuler, avant qu'un coup venu de nulle part ne vienne les frapper tous les deux, les plaquant au sol un peu plus loin. Ils se redressèrent, sur leur garde. Gajeel se tenait devant eux, sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui se tenait la troupe habituelle des tyrans du lycée.

« - Fallait qu'on tombe sur eux à ce moment-là, tiens… » fit Gray dans une plainte.

« - Oups, désolé. » dit le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, d'un air pas désolé du tout. « - Vous étiez dans le chemin, aussi… »

« - Viens te battre ! » lança Natsu qui s'était aussitôt relevé.

« - Natsu… » fit Gray, un peu plus hésitant.

« - Quoi ? Tu veux te battre avec moi ? » rigola Gajeel. « - Si tu n'as pas réussi à battre Laxus, alors t'es né dix ans trop tôt pour pouvoir me vaincre. »

« - Oï. » lança justement le blond derrière lui. « - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein ? »

« - Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. »

« - Ferme-là, tu veux… »

Natsu regarda le garçon derrière eux. Il était aussi en train de le fixer, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il aurait voulu lui retirer ces yeux qui le prenaient de haut. Ce regard qui s'amusait à prendre quand Natsu se faisait maltraiter. Ouais… Juste là, tout de suite, il voulait juste le massacrer un peu…

Mais tandis qu'il s'avançait, une jeune blondinette l'attrapa ainsi que Gray et les dégagea du chemin.

« - Gray, Natsu ! Restez pas dans le passage, enfin ! Vous voyez pas que vous gênez ? » fit Lucy, un grand sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

Au début, tout le monde était resté silencieux, avant que Gajeel ne sorte un 'tch' et qu'il se remette à avancer en regardant la blonde de travers. Elle lui avait gâché son divertissement. Le groupe passa devant eux, l'air tranquille. Zeleph s'arrêta au niveau de Natsu. Les deux garçons se regardèrent silencieusement, comme s'ils étaient en train de s'entretuer dans leur tête.

Puis le mafieux sourit d'un air mauvais.

« - J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu seras à la hauteur de venir m'affronter. » dit-il. « - Même si je serais surement parti d'ici-là… »

Il ricana, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à la limousine qui l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Il monta dedans et on vint fermer la portière à sa place. Natsu, énervé, se releva en s'arrachant de la prise de Lucy et hurla en direction de la voiture :

« - Tu verras, Zeleph ! Un jour je réussirais à te frapper, et ce jour-là, tu seras à mes pieds ! » fit-il, en levant le poing.

Tout à coup, la vitre s'abaissa, laissant place à la chevelure sombre de Zeleph qui le scruta un moment avant de répondre, un rictus sur le visage :

« - J'ai hâte de voir ça, Natsu-kun. »

Puis il disparut derrière cette même vitre teintée de noir, qui s'était refermée. Et la voiture disparut dans un virage au bout de la rue. Lucy se dirigea vers son ami et lui asséna un coup de poing sur le crâne :

« - Tu comptes le provoquer à chaque fois que tu le croises ?!

« Aïe ! Mais c'est eux qui commencent, à chaque fois ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je reste là à venir tendre ma joue pour les laisser me frapper ?! »

« - Par exemple, oui ! »

« - JAMAIS ! »

Puis il partit en direction du lycée. Il devait récupérer ses affaires. L'aura sombre qui émanait autour de lui faisait reculer plus qu'un sur son passage. Lucy soupira, tandis que Gray se redressa.

« - Je devrais pas dire ça mais… merci. »

« - Ah ? Et pourquoi tu ne le devrais pas ? »

« - Bah, c'est assez lâche de fuir un combat… »

Lucy s'énerva sur lui aussi et le frappa sur la tête. Gray gémit en se frottant le crâne.

« - Ça n'aurait pas été un simple combat, mais un combat à mort ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« - Peut-être pas quand même… »

« - On sait pas ce que ces types sont capables de faire. Alors restez éloignés d'eux le plus possible, d'accord ? »

« - Facile à dire, mais c'est pas nous qui venons chercher des noises, que je sache ! »

Lucy réfléchit sur la question. C'est vrai, ce n'étaient pas eux qui allaient provoquer Zeleph et sa bande. C'était plutôt le contraire. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait quand même un moyen de les éviter, qui sait ?

Enfin, bon. Elle était trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir ce soir. Et puis, elle avait une histoire à continuer.

« - Allons voir cette tête de crabe rose. » dit-elle en soupirant. « - Il risque de tout détruire sur son passage. »

« - Ouais, t'as raison. »

Puis les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le lycée d'un air tranquille, enfin heureux que cette journée se soit finie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De retour à la maison, Zeleph avait reçu une centaine de salutations de bon retour. Comme à son habitude, il alla saluer son père, manger un morceau de gâteau que sa mère a préparé, puis il alla immédiatement à la salle de bain.

Il sortit au bout d'une demi heure. Il traversa sa chambre, une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille, tandis qu'il se frottait les cheveux avec une autre.

Laxus et Gajeel étaient en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo sur la télé géante à écran plat, disposée au fond de la pièce. Fried était en train d'encourager vivement son idole favorite, Laxus. Minerva n'était pas avec eux. En même temps, elle venait rarement, n'ayant rien à faire avec ces gars qui ne faisaient que jouer et s'engueuler.

« - Vous êtes bruyants. » lança le jeune homme en choisissant des fringues dans sa garde-robe.

Ils ne cessèrent pas leur raffût pour autant. Zeleph soupira et, une fois habillé, se jeta dans son lit sur le dos. Il avait les bras croisés derrière la tête et avait fermé les yeux, essayant de se détendre un instant.

Il repensa aussitôt au visage du garçon aux cheveux roses. La façon dont il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Des yeux qui demandaient du défi, qui demandaient une sorte de challenge. Ces yeux qui, malgré que le propriétaire soit mal en point, ne cessent de le regarder avec une férocité sans égal.

Il aimait ces yeux. Il voulait continuer de les regarder pendant longtemps. Ils lui appartenaient presque. C'est vrai, quoi. Après tout, ils lui étaient destinés. Il n'y a que lui que Natsu regardait de cette façon. Ça le rendait un peu 'spécial'.

Zeleph sourit inconsciemment.

« - Hé, Zel' ! » lança Laxus. « - J'ai appris que des gars du lycée Namimori nous avaient déclaré la guerre ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit un œil.

« - Ouais, il parait. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. »

« - Tu veux pas qu'on aille les démolir ? Ils ont l'air chauds, pourtant. »

« - Ce serait une perte de temps. »

Il connaissait bien les types du lycée Namimori. Les deux principaux leadeurs étaient un certain Rogue Cheney et Sting Eucliff. Il avait eu affaire à eux par le passé. Bien entendu, il les avait laminés, mais c'était des entêtés qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Selon Rogue, ce serait une histoire de vengeance entre leurs deux familles.

Mais Zeleph ne décrivait cette guerre stupide comme étant une perte de temps. Ni plus ni moins.

« - Comme tu voudras. » lança Laxus, tout en se remettant dans son combat virtuel contre Gajeel.

Zeleph reprit le fil de ses pensées. Il se répétait les scènes où le regard féroce de Natsu l'atteignait.

« - Je me demande s'il continuera à me regarder de la même façon, après ça… » fit-il dans un murmure comme pour lui-même.

Gajeel se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogé : « - Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Le jeune garçon sourit d'un air malin.

« - Non, rien. »

**.**

**.**

**À suivre ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> _Dodgeball : une balle aux prisonniers, mais dans un club. (d'ailleurs il y a un film sur ça, regardez-le il est génial !)_

* * *

><p><em>Des avis ? Ou des conseils ? Tout me va, comme c'est pour le bien des futurs chapitres ! :3<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Il est plus long celui-là... muahaha. **

**La fin de celui-ci ne va pas vous déplaire, je pense. _(maaaais je ne dirais rieeeen ~)_**

**#** Kanata : _**Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, je manquerais peut-être d'inqpiration à certains moments mais JAMAIS je n'arrêterais cette fanfiction ! **_

**Enjoy, les gens ! :3**

* * *

><p>Le weekend était arrivé. La semaine de la rentrée avait été assez mouvementée, cette année. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de glandage devant la télé en mangeant des chips pimentées pour Natsu. L'adolescent vivait seul depuis maintenant presque deux ans. Ses tuteurs payaient le loyer à distance. Ce qui faisait qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne cassait rien et qu'il se tenait tranquille.<p>

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était comme ça, en mode flan depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à dix heure. Et il aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné.

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à se lever. Et juste avant la dernière sonnerie, il décrocha.

« - Quoi ? » dit-il de sa voix morne.

« - C'est quoi cet accueil ? Un peu plus d'entrain quand même ! »

« - Arzak, c'est toi ? »

« - Bien sûr, tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ? »

Natsu soupira. Pourquoi cet abruti appelait ? Il devait pas être au garage, normalement ? Quel glandeur celui-là.

« - Tu devrais pas être en train de bosser ? » demanda Natsu d'un air sarcastique.

« - Oh, mais je suis au garage, là. Je voulais juste savoir si t'aimerais venir boire un coup avec nous tout à l'heure ? »

Natsu se tut un instant. Boire un coup ? Intéressant, mais...

« - Laisse-moi deviner. C'est en l'honneur de quelque chose provenant de ta fille ? »

« - Bingo ! »

Natsu soupira. Nous y voilà. Quand Arzak invitait les autres à boire un coup sur un coup de tête, ça avait forcément un lien avec sa fille, Azka. Chacun de ses faits et gestes sont très souvent fêtés par son père malgré que Biska, sa mère, désespère chaque fois que son mari saute sur l'occasion.

« - Tu oses demander à un mineur de boire de l'alcool ? » fit l'adolescent aux cheveux roses, d'un air faussement indigné.

« - Mais je sais que tu oseras accepter ! » répondit son interlocuteur en rigolant.

Natsu sourit avant de soupirer une fois de plus.

« - J'arrive dans une heure. »

« - Ça marche. »

Le garçon raccrocha et partit dans la salle de bain se décrasser un peu. Peu après, le voilà prêt à sortir. Il prit son portable et ferma son appartement à clé avant de descendre les escaliers et de sortir dehors. Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. Un weekend qui commençait parfaitement bien. Et puis le weekend, il avait pas à voir la tronche de cet enfoiré de Zeleph.

Pour se rendre au garage, ça prenait moins de vingt minutes à pieds à partir de chez lui. Il traversa deux petits quartiers avant d'arriver face à une pancarte : Garage Vendetta. Il entra dans la cour où étaient stationnées quelques voitures en mauvais état. L'adolescent marcha jusqu'à une sorte de grand hangar. Des bruits de ferraille qui s'entrechoquent résonnaient depuis l'entrée du garage. Puis il y eut quelques éclats de rire, un grognement humain, une protestation et...

« - Oh, Natsu ! »

Celui qui venait de s'exclamer était Arzak, un homme aux cheveux noirs remontés en pics sur sa tête. Il devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans. Un peu plus loin derrière, un autre type aux cheveux courts et aux lunettes de soleil était en train de vérifier le moteur sous le capot. À côté d'Arzak se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Elle avait un joli corset qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus du nombril.

« - Te voilà enfin. » fit Biska, portant un verre à ses lèvres.

« - Vous avez déjà commencé ? » demanda Natsu. « - On est qu'en début d'après-midi, vous savez. »

Arzak rigola :

« - Hé, y a pas d'heure pour un petit apéro ! »

Natsu soupira et vint se servir un peu d'alcool dans un des gobelets posés sur le toit d'une vieille voiture.

« - Il vient pas avec nous, Chan-Ji ? » lança l'adolescent en désignant celui qui travaillait derrière, dans le fond du garage.

Ils savaient tous que c'était un gars un peu à part. Il parlait peu et faisait simplement son travail. Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. C'est juste un personnage plutôt spécial.

« - Tu le connais... » fit Biska en haussant les épaules.

« - Oh fait Nat', j'tai pas dis ! La raison de ce petit apéro c'est que … »

« - Laisse-moi deviner. Azka a eu la meilleure note de sa classe ? »

« - Non. »

« - Elle a su s'attacher les cheveux toute seule ? »

« - Non plus. »

« - Elle sait monter à vélo ? »

« - Non, enfin ! Elle a déjà passé ce stade depuis longtemps ! »

« - Depuis exactement six mois. » rectifia Biska en soupirant. « - Laisse tomber, Natsu. C'est encore un de ses caprices inutiles. »

« - Hé, c'est pas inutile ! Azka a dit que plus tard, elle voulait réparer des voitures comme son papa ! Vous trouvez pas ça génial, hein ? Hein ? Comme moi ! Ma petite chérie veut devenir comme moi ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Eh oui. Ce père était complètement gaga de sa fille. D'un certain côté, Natsu la plaignait. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part sans lui, les garçons qui l'approchaient passaient des tests bizarres de la part d'Arzak, etc. Mais c'était drôle à voir. Biska ne pouvait rien y faire, à part soupirer et parfois la protéger de la surprotection même de son père en l'éloignant de lui, sous les cris de lamentations d'Arzak.

« - Ouais, ouais. C'est formidable... » fit Natsu sans motivation.

Un autre gars du garage arriva en saluant tout le monde. Il avait la peau plus sombre, les cheveux qui se coloraient de gris par-ci par-là, et l'expression souriante. Un de leur collègue. Il s'appelait Stanley, si Natsu se souvenait bien.

Enfin bref. L'ambiance battait son plein, à deux heures de l'après-midi. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Natsu ne remarque l'absence de la petite Azka.

« - Où est la petite responsable de tout cette pagaille ? »

« - Comment oses-tu déclarer ma fille coupable ! » s'exclama Arzak en levant le poing.

« - Elle est chez une amie aujourd'hui, elle devrait revenir bientôt. » répondit Biska en croisant les bras.

Stanley glissa sur la planche sur laquelle il était couché pour atteindre le dessous de la voiture. Sa tête apparut d'un coup à côté des pieds de l'adolescent.

« - Au fait, Natsu. Tu cherchais pas un job y a pas longtemps ? »

Natsu fit la moue.

« - Si, si. Mais c'était juste une idée, et puis... je vais sûrement pas avoir le temps, avec l'école, et tout ça. »

« - Des conneries, ouais. » lança Arzak. « - Tu vas pas avoir le temps à cause de tes jeux vidéos, c'est ça ? »

« - Hé ! Je suis un homme pas mal occupé, d'accord ! »

« - En tout cas, si tu cherches toujours, ils cherchent des gens au Blue Pegasus. Tu peux tenter, qui sait ? » continua l'homme sous la voiture.

Natsu réfléchit un moment. Le café Blue Pegasus était un petit endroit pas mal réputé. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais il avait entendu quelques rumeurs à son sujet. Comme quoi les serveurs étaient tous très galants et charmants, l'endroit très chaleureux, le service parfait, et tout ça. Pour lui, qui était de nature maladroit et instable, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

« - Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire là-dedans, à part casser tout ce que je toucherais. »

« - Roh, dis pas ça. Ça pourrait t'entraîner, au contraire. »

« - Ah parce que se faire virer au bout d'une semaine, c'est s'entraîner ? »

Arzak secoua la tête vivement des deux côtés, comme pour montrer son exaspération :

« - Tu dis ça comme si tu savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. »

« - Justement, je sais ce qui va se passer. Mais je vous l'ai dit, moi j'aimerais bien travailler ici ! »

« - T'as aucune connaissance dans le domaine, abruti. » déclara Biska en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air taquin.

Natsu se dégagea de sa prise, en faisant la moue :

« - Vous pourriez m'apprendre. »

« - Le patron ne prend pas les mineurs. Et encore moins les mineurs sans tuteurs. »

« - Hé ! J'en ai, des tuteurs ! »

« - Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Natsu ne dit rien. Le fait de repenser à cette histoire l'énervait. Certes, il avait des tuteurs qui l'avaient pris en charge dès sa plus tendre enfance, quand ses parents ont disparu. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient en fait pas eu vraiment le choix, étant liés à la mère biologique du garçon. Ils avaient eu sa garde, mais pour eux c'était plus une charge qu'autre chose. Ils ne lui donnaient que ce qui lui était nécessaire, et pour le reste il devait se débrouiller.

Aussi, dès qu'il était en âge d'aller au lycée, ils lui ont payé un appartement pour qu'il puisse vivre indépendamment. Ce n'étaient pas des tyrans non plus, ils n'ont pas été méchants avec Natsu. Mais il n'a pas eu l'attention et la tendresse parentale dont tous les enfants avaient besoin. Voilà donc d'où lui venait ce caractère un peu explosif, selon son entourage.

« - Ta tante ne t'a pas dit qu'à partir de la terminale ils allaient arrêter de payer ton loyer ? »

« - Rah, ne m'en parle pas. C'est trop chiant. »

« - Donc, va chercher un travail tout de suite. » lui conseilla Biska qui se resservit un verre.

Natsu ne dit rien. Il reprit un verre lui aussi, avant de s'essuyer d'un revers de la main et de commencer à s'éloigner.

« - J'y vais. À plus tard. »

« - Déjà ? Ça fait même pas deux heures ! » se plaignit Arzak.

« - Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé, je t'ai dis. »

Il sourit à moitié, puis reprit son chemin en direction de la sortie. Au même moment, il croisa une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux couleur lilas. Ils avaient failli se rentrer dedans, comme la jeune enfant courait, mais Natsu l'avait évité de justesse.

« - Natsu ? Tu étais parti voir les autres ? » lança Azka de sa petite voix enfantine.

« - Ouais. »

« - Tu auras dû me le dire, je serais venue plus tôt... »

Natsu sourit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« - Je reviendrais une prochaine fois. En attendant, file vite voir ton père avant qu'il ne se saoûle comme un idiot ! » plaisanta l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

Azka approuva d'un hochement de tête vif, puis se dirigea à toute allure dans la partie couverte du garage Vendetta. Alors qu'il était déjà sur le trottoir d'en face, il entendit des éclats de rire et des cris de protestation provenant de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Il soupira intérieurement. Ils devaient être très heureux, tous les trois...

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. S'il y pensait, il risquait de sombrer dans la jalousie. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Surtout pas envers Arzak et sa famille.

Il continua à marcher longtemps, croyant qu'il allait instinctivement sur le chemin de chez lui. Sauf que quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva dans un autre quartier. Il le reconnaissait, mais il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il était tombé là. De plus, pourquoi, de tous les endroits possible, fallait-il qu'il atterrisse pile devant le café Blue Pegasus ?

« - C'est quoi ce bordel, encore... »

Il secoua la tête vivement et se claqua les joues. Il rêvassait un peu trop, ces derniers temps. Venant de lui, c'était mauvais signe.

Il regarda la façade du café un moment, en réfléchissant à la proposition de Stanley. Un job, en tant que serveur ? Lui ? Dans un costume noir, en train de servir des inconnus avec le sourire ? Non, c'était définitivement impossible. Mais au moins, s'il essayait, il pourrait se faire un peu plus d'argent de poche que ce que lui envoyaient ses tuteurs. Ça pourrait être pas mal, en effet. Pouvoir s'acheter tous les jeux qu'il voudrait, tous les mangas qu'il désirait, et tout ça !

Et alors qu'il souriait tout seul devant le café, une voix l'interpella à quelques mètres. Un jeune garçon en chemise blanche sous un costume noir sans manches se tenait à côté de la boutique où étaient situées les poubelles. Il a sûrement dû aller jeter quelques déchets.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu entres ou tu entres pas ? »

« - Euh ... »

Pourquoi il venait lui parler, lui ? Il avait les cheveux châtains, en bataille, et avait un air méprisant envers le jeune Natsu. Ce qui énerva celui-ci, d'ailleurs.

« - Si t'es pas un client, alors va-t-en, pink boy !

L'adolescent tiqua :

« - Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« - Quoi, tu veux te battre ? Idiot ! Attends que je finisse mon service et après je viendrais te ratatiner ! » lança le serveur en le pointant du doigt.

Natsu commença à s'approcher, agacé. Ce mec avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre lui, sans aucune raison. Ça lui arrivait aussi de pas aimer quelqu'un à sa tête, mais pas au point de le provoquer comme ça !

Et alors que la tension était à sa limite, une autre voix interpella le jeune serveur depuis la porte sur le côté du café. Celui-ci se retourna et soupira en hochant la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Natsu une dernière fois :

« - Ne viens plus jamais montrer ta tête en face de moi ! »

« - La ferme ! Je reviendrais autant de fois qu'il me plaira ! » cria Natsu avant de lui faire un fuck et de repartir à pas lourds.

Il en avait assez. Il rentrerait une bonne fois pour toute et finirait de manger ses chips au piment devant un anime, tranquillement affalé sur son canapé !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le voilà dix minutes plus tard en train de glander devant Shingeki no Kyojin, l'expression toujours agacée.

Puis quelques temps plus tard, trop fatigué d'être énervé, il s'était endormi inconsciemment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain, pareil. Journée glandage. Sauf qu'il s'était mis à regarder des films plutôt que des mangas. Et le soir venu, Gray avait toqué à sa porte, comme presque tous les weekend. Mais…

« - C'est vraiment injuste. »

Gray était en train de grogner devant ses feuilles de cours. Il était chez Natsu pour faire quelques parties de Street Fighter. Mais Lucy s'était un peu incrustée, ce soir. Les garçons étaient tranquillement en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos, comme à leur habitude le weekend. Puis Lucy était arrivée et avait débranché la télé avant de poser plein de classeurs sur la table et de regarder les deux adolescents ahuris d'un air sérieux :

« - Ce soir... révisions. »

Au début Gray et Natsu s'étaient regardés, incrédules. Puis ils ont tout simplement rebranché la télé pour revenir à leur partie de combat. Mais Lucy ne semblait pas le voir de cette façon. Elle a été jusqu'à porter la télé au-dessus du vide par la fenêtre pour menacer les deux garçons qui, eux, étaient en train de crier de panique, les yeux sortis de leur orbite.

Voilà donc comment ils se sont retrouvés autour de la petite table basse, forcés de réviser leur leçon de français.

« - Franchement, nous donner un contrôle une semaine après la rentrée, c'est un peu vache. »

« - Ne commence pas à te plaindre, l'année ne fait que démarrer. » répondit la blonde.

« - Justement ! C'est injuste ! » s'exclama Gray qui se retenait de balancer ses cahiers à travers la pièce.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient comme ça, en ne faisant rien d'autre que réviser. Enfin, c'était Lucy qui révisait. Gray essayait de faire tenir son crayon entre sa lèvre supérieur et son nez, et Natsu avait le menton affalé sur la table, les bras pendouillant au sol. Il somnolait à moitié. Si Erza avait été là, les deux garçons n'auraient pas donné cher de leur peau.

Depuis qu'elle était passée en terminale, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges avait l'air plus occupée. Surtout avec ses fonctions de Présidente du Conseil. Rien que de penser à la tonne de travail qu'elle aurait à faire, Natsu en avait la nausée.

Lucy frappa d'un coup le plat de ses mains sur la table. Le crayon de Gray tomba par terre quand celui-ci sursauta, et Natsu, tout aussi surpris par le choc sous son menton, avait bondit en arrière. Il était maintenant dos au sol, les pieds relevés.

« - J'ai soif. » lança Lucy, exténuée.

« - Tu sais... » commença Natsu. « - Y a de l'eau au robinet. Si t'as soif t'as juste à aller te servir, plutôt que de frapper sur les meubles des gens, comme ça. »

« - Je voulais vous réveiller un peu. Et j'ai pas envie de boire de l'eau. Je voudrais du jus de fruit. »

Natsu se redressa en se grattant la tête :

« - J'en ai plus. »

« - Hein ? Vraiment... » Lucy afficha une mine boudeuse.

« - T'as qu'à aller en chercher. » reprit l'adolescent en bâillant.

« - Hé, c'est chez toi ici. C'est à toi de servir tes invités comme il se doit. »

« - Quels invités ? Tu t'es invitée toute seule je te rappelle. » grogna Natsu.

Lucy refit la moue. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gray.

« - Gray, t'as pas envie d'un soda, toi ? »

Natsu, qui comprit où Lucy voulait en venir, fixa son ami avec un air agacé. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire 't'as pas intérêt de faire ça'. Mais Gray se mit à sourire :

« - C'est vrai. Un peu de sucre me réveillerait bien. »

Natsu enragea intérieurement. Les deux autres se mirent à le fixer avec des yeux taquins :

« - S'il te plaît, Natsuuuu. »

Ce dernier lâcha un juron. Il ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Il se leva en marmonnant et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste et son écharpe qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais. Même l'été.

« - Je vous préviens, je prendrais tout mon temps ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte avant de la claquer derrière lui.

Ce weekend ne semblait pas jouer en sa faveur. Il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Le jour était encore présent, mais dans quelques instants le ciel sera complètement assombri. Il finit par entrer dans une petite boutique toute simple. Natsu prit quelques canettes de soda ainsi que d'autres de jus de fruit. Au moins il aura fait le plein pour les prochains jours à venir.

Il prit un paquet de gâteau et un autre de bonbons piquants, pendant qu'il y était. Il paya rapidement tout ça et il sortit dehors. La nuit était quasiment tombée alors qu'il était dans le magasin pendant seulement moins de dix minutes. Enfin bon, c'est pas ça qui le dérangerait.

De toute façon il prendrait tout son temps. Ces crétins devront attendre avant de sauter sur leur canette. Oh, et puis, peut-être qu'il devrait leur demander un remboursement ? Ça leur apprendra à le prendre pour leur bonniche alors qu'ils se croyaient comme chez eux chez lui.

Natsu soupira.

Au fond, ce n'était pas si déplaisant, si on regardait la situation sous un autre angle. Ils connaissait sa situation familiale et ce qu'il vivait. Ses amis savaient qu'il était toujours seul et qu'il ne s'occupait presque jamais de lui. Il avait beau être débrouillard et savoir s'occuper de lui-même, mais seulement, il ne le faisait pas. Il se disait par exemple qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'embêter à faire cuire des nouilles, ou à se procurer des médicaments en cas de rhume, ou encore que les révisions n'étaient pas importantes. Même s'il avait failli redoubler à cause de cette attitude l'an passé.

Lucy et Gray venaient en général pour combler ce vide et le ramener un peu à la raison. Des fois, la jeune fille rapportait des restes de chez elle. Elle vivait aisément dans sa famille, donc les plats qu'elle ramenait étaient parfois d'extrême qualité. Et c'était tellement bon que Natsu et Gray manquaient de s'évanouir de bonheur en dégustant.

Natsu bâilla. Il voulait rentrer rapidement et s'affaler dans son lit. Réviser était trop épuisant. Même s'il n'avait appris que trois lignes.

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans la ruelle d'en face. Un bruit d'objet qui se renverse. Un autre de quelque chose qui tape contre un mur, puis encore un autre... cette fois c'était un gémissement. Tout était clair. Des gens étaient en train de se battre. Natsu était curieux. Il s'apprêta à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et peut-être même s'en mêler, puis il se ravisa.

Ce n'était pas la peine de s'exciter pour rien. Il ne se battait que si on le provoquait. C'était sa résolution pour la nouvelle année. Même s'il ne l'a pas respecté à deux reprises. Il allait passer devant la ruelle quand deux gars en sortirent, l'expression effrayée sur leur visage. Il s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

_Tiens ?_

Quelqu'un serait assez fort pour faire reculer deux mecs qui ont pourtant l'air baraqué ? Intéressant... Mais Natsu se retint d'aller voir. Il se concentra sur son chemin pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il passa devant la ruelle.

Bon aller, juste un petit coup d'œil. Ça ne fera pas de mal, c'était juste de la curiosité indirecte...

En tournant la tête en direction du lieu sombre et étroit, il vit d'abord une ombre au sol, qui paraissait en difficulté. Voire très mal en point. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme à moitié inconscient. Il lui souleva la tête. Il était assez amoché... Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, leur opposant devait être extrêmement fort.

« - Hé, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda Natsu en tentant d'aider le type blessé.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un air ailleurs. Il avait été bien sonné, on dirait. Natsu sortit son portable en s'apprêtant à appeler les ambulances. Mais une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais si solidaire. »

Cette voix... Pourquoi d'entre toutes celles qu'il aurait pu entendre il fallait que ce soit CETTE voix ? Il ne se tourna même pas. Il savait déjà à qui il avait à faire. Il reposa la tête de l'homme blessé sur le sol, puis il se releva doucement.

Un petit _'clic'_ résonna dans l'obscurité. Natsu finit enfin par se retourner. Il vit Zeleph, briquet en main, cigarette en bouche, adossé contre le mur, debout sur un pied tandis que l'autre était posé contre la pierre de son support.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux roses d'un air sombre.

« - Je me promenais tranquillement, c'est tout. »

« - En t'amusant à tabasser des types comme eux ? »

Zeleph sourit.

« - Rien ne se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre mon fric, tu sais. »

Natsu ne releva pas. C'est vrai que si ces types étaient les coupables depuis le début, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais puisqu'on parlait de Zeleph, il avait le droit de s'en mêler. En plus, il n'était pas avec ses larbins ce soir, à la grande surprise du jeune garçon. C'était rare de le voir seul, sans défense. Enfin, quand on disait _'sans défense'_, c'était une façon de parler …

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Natsu regarda le sac plastique qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Quelques courses. »

« - Je vois. »

Zeleph se rapprocha lentement. Natsu sentit ses doigts se crisper autour des lanières en plastique de son sac. Il recula légèrement. C'était pourtant l'occasion de se battre avec cet enfoiré, mais ce soir il avait juste envie de rentrer et de dormir. Surtout qu'après avoir vu l'état dans lequel ce mec avait laissé les autres, se confronter à lui semblait ne pas être une très bonne idée.

« - Laisse-moi. » lança Natsu, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. « - J'aurais tout mon temps pour te casser la gueule. Mais ce soir j'en ai pas la motivation. »

Zeleph n'avait pas cessé d'avancer pour autant. Il avait un sourire effrayant. Non pas celui d'un tueur psychopathe, mais celui de quelqu'un qui cachait de mauvaises intentions sans savoir lesquelles. Natsu aurait pu courir, prendre ses jambes à son cou comme les deux gars précédents, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il était subjugué par l'aura pesante du jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Il continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur frais et dur. Natsu était bloqué. Zeleph se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ! » s'énerva Natsu.

Zeleph retira la cigarette de sa bouche et vaporisa le visage de l'adolescent de fumée qu'il avait inhalé. Natsu tourna la tête en toussotant, yeux fermés.

« - Enfoiré... » lâcha Natsu avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon en face de lui.

Le yakuza mit ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du garçon à l'écharpe, avant de venir poser ses paumes contre le mur.

« - C'est simple. » répondit Zeleph, à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent. « - Je veux juste passer un peu de bon temps... Natsu-kun. »

Et avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Zeleph avait couper la distance qui les séparait pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Natsu. Celui-ci, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer, resta immobile. Les lèvres douces et chaudes du Yakuza glissaient doucement sur celles du jeune garçon. Plus rien. Plus rien ne se passait autour d'eux. Natsu avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle qui les coupait du monde réel. Et à l'intérieur de cette bulle il se passait quelque chose... d'irréel. Complètement.

Zeleph se retira un instant, observant la réaction du garçon devant lui. Natsu avait simplement les yeux fixes, l'air hébété, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver ? On dirait pas, pourtant. Le jeune yakuza ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il sourit, puis se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Et puisque ce dernier avait laissé sa bouche légèrement ouverte, Zeleph le prit comme une invitation. Il fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux roses avant de la passer entre ses dents et de venir effleurer celle de Natsu. Le baiser prit une allure plus passionnée.

Le brun était complètement collé à l'autre jeune homme, toujours immobile. Puis soudain, Zeleph posa ses mains sur les joues de Natsu. Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches roses proches des oreilles de ce dernier. La bouche de Natsu réagissait aux mouvements de mâchoire du yakuza.

Natsu ne commença à régir que maintenant. Il lâcha le sac qu'il agrippait fermement depuis tout à l'heure. Se respiration fut de plus en plus haletante. Est-ce qu'il respirait depuis tout à l'heure ? On dirait pas. Il était resté choqué durant tout ce temps. Il aurait dû se servir de ses mains libres pour repousser Zeleph, mais au lieu de ça il les utilisa pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Parce qu'il se sentait partir. Tout tournait autour de lui. Était-ce le fait qu'il manquait d'air, ou bien était-ce l'effet du baiser que lui donnait le jeune brun collé à ses lèvres ?

Ça dura encore longtemps, comme ça. Le cœur de Natsu tambourinait depuis plusieurs secondes. Si ça continuait comme ça il allait vraiment s'évanouir. Mais le yakuza ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il avait passé une de ses mains sous la veste du jeune garçon à l'écharpe. Le contact glacial de ses doigts le firent tressaillirent. D'un autre côté c'était apaisant, car il avait l'impression que son corps s'était transformé en torche tellement il avait chaud.

Mais la situation était trop alarmante pour penser à ça maintenant. Natsu réunit les quelques forces restantes qui lui restaient pour venir porter ses bras et les mettre entre la faible distance entre son corps et celui de Zeleph, avant de le repousser comme il le pouvait.

Il réussit à le faire reculer d'un pas. Certes, ce n'était qu'un pas, mais c'était largement suffisant pour mettre un terme à ce baiser absurde. La 'bulle' dans laquelle il s'était imaginé avait éclaté. Le monde autour d'eux était apparu de nouveau. Natsu put reprendre son souffle avant de relever les yeux vers le yakuza. Celui-ci semblait totalement décontracté, comparé à lui. Il afficha un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses.

« - Qu'est-ce que... » commença Natsu. Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement. Tout ça avait été beaucoup trop irréel. Ça n'a pas pu arriver. Non, il était seulement parti acheter ces putain de boissons et de bonbons, et il allait juste rentrer chez lui, paisiblement, comme à son habitude.

Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'au bout d'un moment il finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur avant de se retrouver accroupi par terre, les boissons éparpillées. Zeleph ricana.

« - C'était si incroyable que ça ? »

Natsu ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Zeleph s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

« - Tu arriveras à rentrer chez toi ? » demanda le yakuza, sur un air de plaisanterie.

Natsu détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait plus à lui faire face en ce moment. Et heureusement pour lui, la nuit était tombée. Sinon Zeleph remarquait sûrement ses joues rouges vif qu'il avait actuellement. C'était déjà assez humiliant ce baiser, mais si en plus il réagissait comme ça, c'était mort. Cet enfoiré se moquerait de lui toute sa vie. Enfin, il avait probablement déjà commencé à se foutre de lui, de toute façon, alors bon...

Zeleph se releva et il allait être sur le point de s'éloigner lorsqu'il se tourna une fois de plus vers l'adolescent au sol :

« - À demain … Natsu-kun. »

Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant Natsu à terre, avec ses pensées qui défilaient à cent à l'heure à l'intérieur de sa tête en ce moment même.

_Non non non non non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Zeleph n'a pas fait ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Non. Jamais. Impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jamais ça aurait pu arriver. Zeleph est dangereux. Il aurait dû me frapper. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Non non non. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Il n'a pas fait ça non. _

Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. Il ne parvenait plus à faire de conclusion logique. Il était resté longtemps comme ça. Au moins cinq minutes. Passées ces cinq minutes, il se leva d'un coup, rangea les canettes dans le sac, et il se mit à tracer jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois rentré, Lucy et Gray ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer sa longue absence.

« - Tu rigolais pas quand tu disais que t'allais prendre ton temps, hein ! » lança Gray, énervé.

« - Ça fait trois quart d'heure qu'on t'attend ! T'as été voir la supérette du pays voisin ou quoi ? » continua Lucy, l'engueulant à son tour.

Natsu ne répondit pas à leur reproches. Il s'avança, posa le sac plastique sur la table et il se précipita dans sa chambre, toujours sans dire un mot. Ah, si. Deux secondes après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre, il l'avait rouverte et avait sortit un truc du genre : « Fermez bien la porte quand vous partirez. »

Lucy et Gray se regardèrent, stupéfiés. Natsu était-il malade ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin ? Il s'était fait capturé par des aliènes et ils lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau ? Les deux adolescents ricanèrent en s'imaginant le plus absurde des scénarios avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

« - Bah. Tant pis. C'est son problème s'il loupe les premiers contrôles de l'année. » répliqua Lucy en haussant les épaules.

« - C'est pour ça que tu nous forces à réviser jusqu'à mort depuis le début … ? » fit Gray, une cascade de fausses larmes coulant sous les yeux.

Ils reprirent leurs révisions tranquillement, finissant la soirée sur un ton plutôt apaisant. Ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de leur ami aux cheveux roses qui étaient probablement en train d'essayer de se réveiller d'un rêve imaginaire au point de presque en devenir fou...

Demain allait être une journée mortelle.

***~ À suivre ~***

* * *

><p><em>Ça y est, les vrais ennuis commencent, on dirait. Que va-t-il se passer prochaine fois ... ? héhé !<em>

_Des avis ? d:_


	5. Chapter 4

**Bwaaah ! (mon nouveau cri de guerre, je crois)**

**Enfin le chapitre 4. J'avais prévu de continuer les autres, mais comme j'ai vu qu'on attendait beaucoup la suite, alors voilà. (j'étais pas trop dispo avec mes traductions et tout le reste, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça continue d'avancer !) **

_**Bref, voilà tout... Bonne lecture et Enjoooy ~ **_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Lundi matin, au lycée.**_

Gray, Natsu et Lucy étaient en train de déambuler tranquillement dans les couloirs pour atteindre les casiers. Et tandis que Lucy était en forme, fraîche et souriante, Gray avait une démarche de zombie et l'air accablé. Et Natsu… Eh bien on pouvait dire qu'il avait la démarche ainsi que l'apparence d'un zombie. Ses joues étaient creusées, on distinguait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux et ses globes oculaires étaient entièrement blancs. Un mort-vivant.

Le petit effet dégradé de l'humeur des trois adolescents était assez spectaculaire.

"- Hé, les gars !"

Levy les rejoignit en élançant ses bras. Elle sauta dans les bras de Lucy en souriant.

"- Ça va ?" lança-t-elle, pleine d'entrain.

Lucy fut la seule à répondre avec le même air enjoué. Quand elle reposa la question aux garçons, ceux-ci marmonnèrent quelque chose d'inaudible, l'expression abattue.

"- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?"

"- Laisse. C'est sûrement la puberté." répondit la jolie blonde en haussant les épaules.

Gray grinça les dents. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça alors qu'elle l'avait presque forcé à passer une nuit blanche à cause de ces satanés révisions ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Natsu n'avait pas eu le droit au même sort ? Il était parti se coucher beaucoup plus tôt qu'eux, alors comment ça se fait qu'il avait l'air aussi pitoyable que lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit… !

Mais bon. Natsu avait ses propres problèmes pour le moment. Enfin, il n'en avait qu'un seul. C'était le même depuis l'année dernière. Un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre, peu importe la manière dont il s'y prenait : Zeleph.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de cette histoire. Il avait trop réfléchi. Ça l'avait trop embrouillé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait beau vouloir se convaincre que c'était un rêve, le simple fait d'y repenser lui donnait de violents frissons dans tout le corps. Ah, d'ailleurs, voilà que ça le reprenait. Il se crispa, serra ses bras autour de lui et se mit à trembloter.

"- Gah…"

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

"- Il a quoi, lui, encore ?" soupira Lucy en croisant les bras.

Ils l'ignorèrent et continuèrent d'avancer sans se soucier du pauvre Natsu qui sombrait de plus en plus dans un désespoir invisible. Un moment, Levy s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle regardait en direction des casiers qui se trouvaient à une quinzaine de mètres devant eux.

"- Mince, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?" fit-elle, l'air un peu troublé.

Gray leva les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il hoqueta de surprise en grimaçant.

"- Pas eux…" fit-il d'une voix plaintive. "- Cet enfoiré de Zeleph…"

Zeleph ? Natsu releva aussitôt la tête à l'annonce de ce prénom si terrifiant. En effet, à plusieurs pas devant eux se trouvait le jeune yakuza accompagné de sa bande habituelle, devant les casiers. À la simple vu de ce démon, le garçon aux cheveux roses retint son souffle et déglutit. Les images de la veille refirent surface d'un seul coup. Natsu se sentit pâlir et il recula inconsciemment. Lucy tourna la tête vers lui :

"- Natsu, on ferait mieux de…"

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'état de son ami. Si tout à l'heure, il ressemblait à un zombie, maintenant il ressemblait à… un fantôme ?

"- Natsu ?"

C'était au tour des deux autres de regarder dans sa direction. Le jeune garçon recula un peu plus, ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux du type qui avait torturé son esprit toute la nuit.

"- Je …" commença Natsu, "- Je dois… aller… aux toilettes."

Et aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il se mit à tracer le long du couloir pour ensuite disparaître dans un virage un peu plus loin. On pouvait presque apercevoir de la fumée sur son passage, tellement il était rapide. Lucy, Gray et Levy se regardèrent un instant, incrédules. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus finit par prendre la parole :

"- Vous croyez qu'il est malade ?"

"- Peut-être que ce sont les effets secondaires des révisions ?"

"- Quelles révisions ? La seule chose qu'il a révisé, c'est comment dormir confortablement sur ses cours !" lâcha Gray d'un ton agacé.

Bref, la matinée passa rapidement. Puis vint l'heure du midi, où c'était la guerre presque tous les jours devant l'étalage des plats. Ça se poussait, ça s'insultait, parfois même ça passait aux morsures. On pouvait dire que ça se transformait en véritable jungle. Les seuls qui pouvaient passer sans avoir à s'affronter étaient les membres du conseil, les quelques bandes de voyous du lycée, et les jolies filles.

Le groupe de Lucy arrivait plus ou moins à se faufiler dans la queue la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait des jours où il fallait forcer un peu. D'habitude, la blondinette laissait toujours le travail aux garçons, mais là, dans leur état actuel, il étaient en ce moment devenus des paillassons sur lesquels marchaient tous les élèves qui ne leur prêtèrent même pas attention.

Bref. Vingt minutes plus tard, les voilà enfin à table. Lucy avait les cheveux un peu décoiffés, ainsi qu'une marque de griffure sur la joue due à un duel pour avoir le dernier dessert restant avec une autre élève.

"- Sérieusement, les gars. Les révisions étaient si fatigantes ?!" s'exclama Lucy, énervée.

"- Laisse-nous mourir, tu veux bien." fit Gray d'une voix rauque.

"- C'est pas les révisions qui posent problème." continua Natsu qui déprimait encore.

Lucy haussa un sourcil :

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- …"

Natsu ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à ça. Et puis de toute façon il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas ! Et c'était vraiment frustrant. Ses dents grinçaient à chaque fois que les images lui revenaient. D'ailleurs à cause de ça il s'était fait réprimandé par le prof dans la matinée. Et impossible de se concentrer sur le test qu'ils avaient à réviser... Enfin, de toute façon Natsu n'avait rien révisé.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter les deux garçons à l'agonie. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le plateau qui venaient de se poser brutalement à côté d'eux, et découvrirent le visage de Kanna. Ainsi que celui d'Erza à côté, et d'autres membres du Conseil.

"- Hey. On peut s'installer là ? Y a trop de monde aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de place nulle part." lança Kanna dans un sourire enjoué.

Alors que les deux autres commençaient à grimacer, Lucy rendit son sourire :

"- Bien sûr."

Kanna s'installa donc près du garçon à l'écharpe et commença déjà à lui frotter les cheveux d'un air taquin.

"- Ouuuh, le petit Natsu n'a pas l'air dans son assiette on dirait." dit-elle en ricanant.

Natsu grogna en repoussant sa main.

"- Laisse-moi."

"- Et toi aussi, Gray. Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ?"

"- Laisse-les." s'exprima Lucy en soupirant. "- Ce sont sûrement les effets secondaires de la rentrée."

"- Ah oui ?"

"- Tellement pathétique." lança Erza en s'essuyant la bouche.

Les deux garçons relevèrent tout de suite la tête, comme s'ils venaient de revenir à la vie :

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi, hein !" s'écria le jeune brun.

"- C'était quoi cet air de mépris ?" s'énerva Natsu.

Kanna se mit à rire.

"- Un seul mot de la "reine" et votre énergie revient à la vitesse de la lumière…"

Elle se tourna vers Erza :

"- Devrais-je t'appeler Dieu ?"

Natsu grimaça :

"- L'appeler Dieu ? Et puis quoi encore. Cette femme représente le Diable en personne !"

"- Ouais." reprit Gray. "- Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est se réjouir de notre malheur !"

"- C'est rien qu'un ogre assoiffé de pouvoir !"

"- Un démon sans cœur qui nous piétine jusqu'au plus profond de notre être."

"- Un homme déguisé en femme aussi fort que dix sangliers réunis."

"- Un travesti sans émotion !"

Peut-être que sans leur dernière remarque ils auraient pu vivre plus longtemps. Car les voilà maintenant inertes, la tête dans leur repas, leur fourchette plantée dans le crâne.

Kanna soupira.

"- Vous apprendrez jamais, les gars."

Elle enfourna une boulette de viande dans sa bouche.

"- Vous savez pourtant que vous réussirez jamais à surpasser la Présidente, alors pourquoi la provoquer ?"

Gray "revint à la vie" et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

"- Tout ce qu'on veut c'est une petite aide de sa part. Un simple entraînement qui pourrait nous permettre de battre ces enfoirés de yakuza." dit-il d'un air sérieux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges posa son verre d'eau.

"- Tu n'es pas aussi concerné que Natsu à propos de Zeleph, il me semble." dit-elle.

"- Tu rigoles ? À chaque fois que je suis avec Natsu et qu'on rencontre ces merdeux, moi aussi je suis pris dans l'histoire sans avoir un mot à dire !"

Natsu "revint à la vie" à son tour.

"- Hé. C'est toi qui fonce la tête la première, aussi. Forcément qu'ils s'en prennent à toi également !"

"- Pardon ? La dernière fois, qui s'était jeté sur Gajeel comme un psychopathe attardé, hein ?"

Natsu croisa les bras, l'air boudeur :

"- … Il m'avait traité de mauviette. Je n'allais pas resté là sans rien faire."

"- Voilà, alors ta gueule."

"- Oï. Tu veux te battre ?!"

"- Quoi, t'attends que je t'insultes de mauviette, moi aussi ?"

Natsu se leva d'un coup, poings fermés et une veine d'agacement placée sur le côté de l'œil. Gray s'était aussi préparé à attaquer, le regard noir. Lucy ne prêta par attention à leur énième bagarre et continuait de manger comme si de rien était.

Kanna et Erza firent de même de leur côté.

Puis des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Non pas à cause de la dispute entre les deux garçons, mais d'autre chose, à l'endroit où les élèves, dans la file, prenaient leur plateau et leurs plats. Natsu reconnut la longue chevelure verte de Fried et le grand blond avec un casque sur les oreilles, Luxus. Zeleph était juste à côté aussi. Dès que l'adolescent aperçut le yakuza, il tressaillit et s'affaissa sur sa table, de sorte à être caché par le dos des élèves qui mangeaient, un peu plus loin.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" lança Lucy, interrogée.

"- Rien. Fais comme si de rien n'était."

C'était rare qu'ils viennent manger à la cafétéria. Et Gajeel n'avait pas l'air d'être là non plus. Gray fronça un sourcil et se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait bien mettre Natsu dans cet état. Il se porta à nouveau vers son ami :

"- Natsu, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de..."

"- La ferme !"

Kanna semblait aussi avoir remarqué la raison de ses frissons. Elle sourit d'un air malicieux.

"- Hm ? C'est ce mafieux qui te fait trembler comme ça ? C'est rare de te voir aussi effrayé face à lui."

"- C'est pas ça…" fit Natsu en grinçant des dents.

"- Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu sois..."

"- Vous pouvez pas comprendre !" hurla le jeune garçon en frappant sur la table.

Il s'était un peu laissé emporté. Lucy avait sursauté.

"- Hé ! Fais attention, crétin !"

Kanna posa son coude sur la table et posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, le visage tourné vers l'adolescent.

"- Intéressant."

Il se sentit rosir un peu. Il posa son front contre le bord de la table pour cacher son embarras. Kanna était la perspicacité en elle-même. Elle devinait tout en un rien de temps. Il lui suffisait d'un seul détail pour qu'elle comprennent toute une situation. Alors valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de s'exposer face à elle. Surtout quand elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Puis elle soupira et se mit à sourire.

"- Dites, vous êtes motivés à vous battre à ce point ?" questionna-t-elle.

"- Évidemment." répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se servit un verre d'eau, le but d'une traite et le reposa lourdement sur son plateau.

"- Très bien. J'ai peut-être une solution."

"- Tu vas essayé de persuader Erza ?" demanda Gray, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"- Allez vous gratter." répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui continuait de manger comme si de rien était.

Gray se remit à déprimer, jusqu'à ce que :

"- J'ai un ranch, chez moi. Ça pourrait être pratique pour vous entraîner, là-bas. Je pourrais vous donner quelques leçons..."

Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête d'un seul coup, comme s'ils avaient été électrifiés.

"- C'est vrai ?"

"- Puisque je vous le dis."

Il est vrai que ça pourrait être une occasion en or. Kanna n'était peut-être pas aussi forte qu'Erza, mais elle était balèze, elle aussi.

"- À une condition."

Ils devinrent attentifs un instant.

"- Ce sera trois milles joyaux par séance."

Gray et Natsu restèrent sans voix. Kanna continuait de sourire tandis que les garçons se décomposaient petit à petit. Gray se leva d'un bond.

"- 3000 joyaux ?! TROIS MILLES ?"

"- Oui."

"- C'est du foutage de gueule !" s'écria Natsu, sur le même ton.

"- Hé, l'argent, c'est le moteur du monde. Vous devriez le savoir."

Gray serra les dents.

"- Mais où on va trouver une somme pareille !?"

"- Je sais pas. Travaillez ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, incrédules. Trouver de l'argent ? Travailler ?

"- Et je suis gentille, je vous fait grâce de la paye individuelle. Ce sera trois milles pour les deux, ça vous va ?"

C'était déjà mieux, mais toujours aussi cher. On dirait pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup le choix. Natsu se souvint alors de la proposition de Stanley, le collègue de ses amis au garage. Il pourrait éventuellement travailler au Blue Pegasus. Il devra alors porter un costume de serveur, faire de grands sourires hypocrites aux gens et… essayer de ne pas tout casser par inattention.

"- Alors ?" demanda calmement Kanna.

Gray et Natsu s'échangèrent un regard un moment. Mille cinq cent joyaux par personnes, c'était possible. Gray pouvait encore compter sur le soutien financier de ses parents, et Natsu pourrait trouver un petit job (serveur) pour pouvoir payer le rester ainsi que son loyer à la place de ses tuteurs.

"- C'est d'accord." dit Gray.

Natsu hocha la tête pour approuver également. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils avaient un soutien pour s'améliorer et gagner en puissance, ils pourraient définitivement battre la bande à Zeleph !

Kanna se mit à sourire encore plus. À croire qu'elle connaissait la réponse à l'avance...

"- Parfait ! Alors rendez-vous devant chez moi les mercredis et les samedis de deux heures à quatre heures."

"- Quoi ? Les samedis aussi ?"

"- Ouaip."

Oh non. Fini les grasses matinées jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi quand il jouait toute la nuit devant son écran de télé… Fini les glandages sans fin du weekend.

"- Vous avez intérêt d'être à l'heure. Parce- qu'à chaque retard injustifiés, j'augmenterai le prix."

"- T'es sérieuse ?!"

Enfin bref. Ils avaient quand même trouvé une solution temporaire pour s'entraîner. Kanna pouvait être généreuse, parfois, si on mettait l'argent à part.

Le repas aurait pu se terminer joyeusement aussi, si Natsu n'était pas tombé sur le regard du yakuza, au loin. Il avait relevé les yeux au hasard, et c'était directement sur lui qu'ils s'étaient posés. Natsu avait d'abord tressailli, encore un peu sous le choc, mais un immense frisson était venu lui parcourir le dos quand il vit Zeleph lui sourire d'un air malsain.

L'adolescent serra les dents et se releva d'un coup, prenant son plateau à la main. Les autres le fixèrent, le regard interrogé.

"- J'y vais."

"- Déjà ?"

Il ne répondit pas et il alla déposer son plateau avant de sortir du self. Ce yakuza l'énervait. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Ce n'est pas que Natsu avait peur, non. Il était juste… juste… Juste quoi ? Embarrassé ? Il réagissait de façon puérile juste parce qu'il était gêné ? Non, pas possible. Il devait sûrement être en colère. Oui, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres solutions. Il était en colère pour ce qu'avait fait cet enfoiré.

Alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas frappé, la dernière fois qu'il était en face de lui ?

"- … Ce merdeux… Il me le paiera !" s'énerva l'adolescent avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le soir-même, il était allé à son casier, accompagné de Gray et de Lucy, comme à leur habitude. Ils allaient aussi poser leurs affaires pour ensuite rentrer chez eux tranquillement. Lucy se mit à bâiller.

"- C'est quand, l'ouverture des clubs ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- La semaine prochaine, je crois." répondit Gray sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

"- Vous allez prendre quoi ?"

"- J'en sais rien. À vrai-dire, j'ai pas envie d'en faire." fit Natsu en fermant son casier.

"- Tu seras bien obligé."

"- Je sais."

Quelques élèves qu'ils connaissaient les saluèrent avant de se diriger dans la cour. Lucy s'étira et ferma son casier à son tour.

"- Bon, on y va ?"

"- Attendez." lança Natsu en fouillant dans son sac. "- Je crois que j'ai laissé mon livre d'anglais en classe.

Gray soupira :

"- Hé, j'ai un bus à prendre, moi."

"- Allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai si je peux."

"- Ok. À plus."

"- Ouais."

Les deux autres partirent à leur tour. Natsu soupira et se dirigea dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa classe. Trois minutes plus tard, le voilà dans la salle. Il zigzagua entre les tables et finit par arriver à sa place. Il se baissa pour regarder dans l'espèce de casier ouvert sous sa table, et il vit son livre d'anglais qu'il avait effectivement oublié. Il le prit et le rangea dans son sac. Il descendit les marches et arriva à nouveau devant les casiers. Au même instant son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Il s'arrêta et décrocha :

"- Allô ?"

"- Natsu ?"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?"

"- C'était pour te demander de regarder si j'ai pas laissé mon agenda au-dessus de mon casier. Je ne l'ai pas dans mon sac."

Natsu soupira. Elle avait de la chance qu'il passait tout juste devant.

"- Pourquoi tu l'aurais oublié sur les casiers ?"

Il alla regarder quand même. Il y avait plein d'autres objets au-dessus, comme des fringues de sport, des livres, des parapluies... C'était principalement l'œuvre de ceux qui avaient la flemme d'ouvrir leur casier.

"- Je l'ai déposé le temps de me débarrasser des autres affaires, et je crois que j'ai oublié de le reprendre."

"- Ouais, il est là."

Il avait un petit agenda jaune et rose dans les mains. Il l'avait reconnu. Lucy soupira de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil :

"- Pfiou ! Tu pourrais le prendre avec toi ce soir ? Je le récupérerai demain."

"- Tu peux pas revenir ?"

"- Le bus est passé plus tôt que prévu. Ah, oui, tu devras attendre le prochain du coup. Désolée."

Il soupira. De toute façon il s'y attendait un peu.

"- Pas grave. Je te le rendrai demain matin, alors."

"- Merci Natsu ! À plus tard."

Elle raccrocha. Le garçon à l'écharpe soupira encore une fois et ouvrit son sac pour y déposer l'agenda. Il sortit dans la cour, puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Droit devant lui, à la grille, se trouvait Zeleph et les autres. Ils attendaient sûrement leur voiture qui passerait les prendre prochainement. Bon sang... Et dire qu'il avait cherché à les éviter toute la journée, il fallait qu'ils apparaissent à ce moment-là ! Et quand il était seul, en plus !

Zeleph le remarqua. Laxus le scruta également. Natsu se sentit intimidé l'espace d'un instant.

Il hésita avant de continuer d'avancer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties, à part peut-être derrière le lycée, sur le parking des professeurs. Mais les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de passer par-là à moins d'avoir une excuse valable comme être raccompagné par l'un des enseignants. Et s'il reculait maintenant, ces bâtards croiraient qu'il fuyait. Certes, il fuyait. Mais il fuyait seulement Zeleph, et personne d'autres !

"- Tiens, si ce n'est pas Natsu-kun." lança le jeune yakuza en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Natsu serra les poings. Pourquoi ce type lui donnait la chair de poule, comme ça ? Non, il était plus fort que ça. Il ne pouvait pas trembler juste parce que ce crétin l'avait… l'avait emb-... Hm. Juste parce que Zeleph lui avait fait "ça" !

Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, l'adolescent releva la tête, l'air déterminé :

"- Écoute-moi bien, Zeleph !"

Les autres s'étaient aussi tournés vers lui.

"- Ce n'est pas parce-que tu m'as eu par surprise que je vais avoir peur de toi ! Si tu veux te battre, fais-le comme un homme ! N'utilise pas des feintes comme celle de l'autre jour !"

Zeleph ne perdit pas son sourire.

"- Une feinte ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"- Ne fais pas l'innocent !"

Le jeune mafieux s'avança progressivement. Natsu s'était reculé, mais avait résisté à l'envie de fuir, essayant de garder son assurance.

"- Je parle de… de ce que tu… ce que tu as fais hier…"

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hier ? Explique-moi."

"- Tu-tu m'as… Rah, me prend pas pour un con. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait !" s'écria Natsu, de plus en plus rouge. "- Tes pièges ne marcheront plus."

Zeleph se mit à ricaner. Il se moquait vraiment de lui ! L'adolescent aux cheveux roses s'énerva et serra les poings, prêt à prendre l'offensive. Zeleph pourrait probablement s'apprêter à le frapper. Il s'y était préparer. Si ce yakuza l'attaquait, il n'allait définitivement pas rester sans rien faire.

"- Quand tu parles de piège…" commença Zeleph.

Il s'était maintenant retrouvé pile devant l'adolescent. Inconsciemment, Natsu se mit à reculer. Mais le jeune brun lui agrippa le poignet pour le tirer à lui et l'entourer d'un bras. Ses lèvres atteignirent son oreille. Il chuchota :

"- Tu veux dire comme ça ?"

Natsu était trop tendu pour répondre correctement. Ce mec l'avait atteint avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'avait presque rien pu faire.

"- Qu'est-ce que… Va-t-en !"

Zeleph sourit et finit par lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Cette fois, Natsu se mit à sursauter et il bondit en repoussant le jeune yakuza de toute ses forces. Ce dernier s'éloigna de quelques pas alors que l'adolescent à l'écharpe se tint l'oreille, les joues rouges.

"- Bordel ! Tu-... Arrête ça !" hurla-t-il, embarrassé.

Zeleph lui répondit seulement pas un petit rictus amusé. Énervé, Natsu lança un grognement et se précipita à la grille sans prêter attention aux autres gars de la bande du jeune yakuza.

"- Un jour je te vaincrai !" s'écria-t-il avant de tracer et disparaître à l'autre coin de la rue.

Luxus se mit à rire, adossé au mur et les bras croisés.

"- Tu vas finir par le rendre dingue." dit-il à l'attention de Zeleph qui revint vers eux.

Il se contenta de sourire calmement. Puis il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en mit une au bout de ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il tira une latte et expira un faible nuage de fumée.

"- Je suppose que Gajeel ne viendra toujours pas ce soir ?"

"- Non. Il a dit que c'était pas son truc, les réunions de famille." répondit Fried en haussant les épaules.

"- Je m'en doutais."

Une immense voiture vint s'arrêter devant eux. Un homme en sortit et leur ouvrit la porte. Il montèrent à l'intérieur en silence avant que la voiture ne se mette à démarrer et à disparaître au loin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu avait marché tout le long plutôt que de s'être arrêté à la station et d'attendre son bus. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et la marche l'aidait beaucoup, dans ces moments-là. Sauf quand une bande de voyous pathétique se dressait devant lui pour le racketter. Dans ces situations, il s'en occupait sans problème, mais son humeur devenait plus maussade. Enfin, ce soir, les rues avaient l'air d'être calmes.

Il avait dû trop rêvasser pendant qu'il avançait, parce qu'il s'était retrouvé ailleurs que devant chez lui. Et en relevant les yeux, il fit une grimace étonné. Il était devant le Blue Pegasus. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et la boutique était encore ouverte. Les gens qui en sortaient avaient l'air ravis et satisfaits. Peut-être que les rumeurs étaient vraies, après tout ?

Ça tracassait l'adolescent. Était-il vraiment obligé d'aller postuler dans ce genre d'endroit ? Il n'y connaissait rien et il n'était pas vraiment habitué à côtoyé des gens. Pourtant, il lui fallait de l'argent. Il soupira et s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Ça provenait d'une petite allée à côté du café. Là où ils vidaient les sacs de déchets dans les poubelles. Il s'approcha et découvrit un grand jeune homme châtain qui entassait des caisses en cartons sur d'autres. Quand il se releva et se tourna vers l'adolescent, Natsu reconnut tout de suite le type qui lui avait cherché des noises, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours !

"- Hein ? Encore toi ?" fit le serveur, fronçant les sourcils.

Décidément, qu'est-ce que Natsu avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se retrouve dans la liste de noire de ce gars ? Il ne répondit pas, un peu hésitant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire, encore ?"

"- Non c'est juste que… Rien. Je passais par là."

"- Alors va-t-en."

Natsu soupira et il commença à s'éloigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'arrêter, et de revenir vers le serveur qui allait rentrer à l'intérieur de la boutique.

"- Euh… Attend !" l'interpella l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme se retourna et mit ses mains sur les hanches, attendant ce que Natsu avait à dire. Celui-ci s'avança un peu plus.

S'il ne se décidait pas maintenant, il ne le fera jamais. Il fallait qu'il le fasse ou il risquait de perdre une sacrée occasion.

"- Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais voir le patron du café ?"

**.**

**.**

_**- À suivre -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Pauvre Natsu traumatisé. Muahaha.<em>

_Entre lui et Zeleph, ça va se corser petit à petit. Attendez vous au pire x')_

_Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Pour Luxus, au départ j'avais mis L**a**xus. On peut mettre les deux, mais j'ai l'impression que Luxus s'utilise le plus, donc j'ai gardé celui-là. Si au cours de l'histoire vous voyez un Laxus, c'est juste une petite confusion mais pas grave, le personnage reste le même de toute façon !_

_À la prochaine ! _


End file.
